Les Cartes De Wildfield
by sakura888
Summary: En l'an de grâce 3000, un terrible événement que personne n'attendait, survint, conduisant ainsi à la quasi disparition de toutes formes de vies sur la terre .... Je suis assez nulle pour les résumés !
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà dans une nouvelle aventure de CCS. J'espère que mon fic précédent vous a plu ! Pour celui-ci, je souhaite m'être améliorée car je trouve que je suis nulle ! Petite info pour se situer dans l'histoire : Mon fic suit et l'anime et le manga sauf que Shaolan_,_ Eriol et Meiling ne sont jamais apparu lors de la chasse et de la transformation des cartes. Voilà, c'est tout ce que_ j'avais à vous dire ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture que_ mon histoire vous plaise ou non. Pour les commentaires, qu'ils soient sympas ou non (vu ma nullité, je pense qu'ils seront très critiques !), c'est à l'adresse suivante : Allez, je vais arrêtez de vous ennuyez plus longtemps !_

Sakura888.

èVoici maintenant le titre de mon fic :

Les cartes de Wildfield

Prologue :

En l'an de grâce 3000, un terrible événement, que personne n'attendait, se produisit conduisant ainsi à la quasi-disparition de toute forme de vie sur la terre. Les rares survivants étaient, pour la majorité, des magiciens qui avaient pu survivre grâce à leurs pouvoirs magiques d'une assez étonnante puissance et qui avaient pu sauver certains de leurs proches n'ayant pas de pouvoirs. Sakura Kinomoto faisait partie de ces gens. Malheureusement, n'étant âgée que de 12 ans à ce moment-là et n'ayant pas le moindre contrôle sur ses pouvoirs, elle n'avait pu que sauver sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo Daidouji. Kérobéros et Yué, ses fidèles gardiens, avaient péris ce jour–là en tentant d'empêcher ce fléau de s'abattre sur le monde. Sacrifice inutile puisque cette chose, innommable, était quand même arrivée. Sakura ne put supporter la perte des gens qu'elle aimait (même si son frère lui tapait sur le système, elle l'adorait) et décida de se lancer un sort qui lui ferait oublier tout sentiment de bien-être (la joie, l'amour, l'amitié, etc.). Tomoyo, ne pouvant supporter l'idée qu'elle devrait vivre au côté d'une Sakura dénuée de ces sentiments, la supplia pour qu'elle lui lance le sort également. Sakura s'exécuta. 8 années avaient passé depuis. 8 années durant lesquels l'amour fut remplacé par la haine et la générosité, par l'avarice. C'était désormais la loi du plus fort…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Shina

Deux jeunes filles de 20 ans, semblables à des anges dus à leurs grandes beautés, marchaient tranquillement dans une Tomoéda en ruine sous les regards intéressés des jeunes hommes qui les croisaient. N'importe quelles jeunes filles de leurs âges auraient été ravies qu'on les regarde mais pas elles. Que du contraire, elles les méprisaient. Une haine qui ne faisait que s'accroître de jour en jour. Ces jeunes hommes, pour la plupart magiciens, savaient pertinemment pourquoi elles éprouvaient une telle haine envers tout le monde. Il y a 8 ans, après le grand cataclysme, l'une d'elles, Sakura Kinomoto, s'était jetée un sort ainsi qu'à son amie pour qu'elles n'éprouvent plus que des sentiments de haine et de mépris. Ils savaient bien entendu que tout sortilège avait son contre sort mais de toutes manières, ils ne le connaissaient pas et même s'ils le savaient, ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour déjouer ce sortilège lancée par la plus puissante magicienne au monde, la maîtresse des cartes de Sakura anciennement appelée cartes de Clow, et toute façon, la jeune japonaise aux yeux noirs (que je vous explique : après avoir lancé le sortilège, leurs cheveux et leurs yeux sont devenus aussi noir que les ténèbres) les tueraient avant même qu'ils aient pu essayer. Donc, ces deux demoiselles se promenaient calmement non sans en avoir marre que ces « abrutis » les regardent de cette façon qu'elles détestaient.  
Sakura (froide) : Ce qu'ils peuvent m'exaspérer !  
Tomoyo (sourire mesquin) : Et si on leur donnait une petite leçon ?  
Sakura (ironique) : Ma chère Tomoyo, ces idiots ne méritent même pas que j'utilise ma magie contre eux ! Tomoyo : C'est vrai, tu as raison !  
Sakura et Tomoyo : Ahahahahaha !  
Elles continuèrent à rire jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à leur demeure. Demeure, c'était beaucoup dire. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une cabane de jardin en bois. Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur où Sakura, avec l'aide de ses cartes, avait tout aménagé prodigieusement. En parlant de cartes, Sakura se dirigea vers un meuble où elle retira un livre rose d'un des tiroirs. Elle effleura la couverture de la main avant de le jeter rageusement par terre. Tomoyo se baissa et ramassa le livre.  
Sakura (avec toute la fureur dont elle disposait) : Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Comment ont-ils pu faire cela ?  
Tomoyo (sévèrement) : Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils l'ont fait par devoir !  
Sakura (hurlant) : Bien sûr que je le sais ! Je ne suis pas totalement idiote !  
Tomoyo (reprenant son calme) : Ce n'est pas le moment de nous énerver. Nous avons beaucoup à faire ! Nous devons réunir les magiciens du monde entier afin de reconstruire cette planète autrefois prospère même si cela ne m'enchante pas plus que toi !  
Sakura : Tu as raison !  
Tomoyo (sourire mesquin) : Comme toujours, voyons !  
Voix : Cette fois, tu as tord Tomoyo Daidouji !  
Sakura (froidement) : Qui êtes-vous et que nous voulez-vous ?  
Elles virent une jeune femme, semblable à un elfe à cause de ses oreilles pointues, sur le pas de la porte. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds comme le blé et des yeux de couleur bleu ciel.  
Jeune femme : Je m'appelle Shina et je suis ta nouvelle gardienne, maîtresse des cartes.  
Sakura (indignée) : Ma nouvelle gardienne ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette foutaise ? J'ai déjà 2 gardiens !  
Shina : Ils sont morts ! L'aurais-tu oublié ? Mais bon, passons. Tu as été désignée pour capturer les cartes de Wildfield !  
Sakura et Tomoyo : Les cartes de Wildfield ?  
Shina : Laissez-moi vous expliquez… Wildfield et Clow Read était les meilleurs ennemis du monde ! Clow régnait sur le bien et Wildfield, sur le mal. Un jour, un violent combat eu lieu et après des heures d'acharnement, Clow l'emporta. Mais Wildfield n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il lança une prophétie : « Quand arrivera l'an de grâce 3000, sur le monde, mes cartes se déchaîneront ». Ensuite, il mourut. Clow, sur le point de mourir, savait qu'il n'avait plus assez de force pour déjouer la prophétie. Alors, rassemblant ses dernières forces, il me créa afin que j'aide le nouveau maître des cartes à les capturer.  
Sakura : Si je comprends bien, ce fléau qui s'est abattu sur le monde il y a 8 ans est dû aux cartes de Wildfield. A quel nombre sont-elles ?  
Shina : Il y en a 14 : la carte des tempêtes, la carte de la peste, la carte de la folie, la carte de la mort, la carte de l'oubli, la carte du feu, la carte des sentiments, la carte du sommeil éternel, la carte de l'empoisonnement, la carte de l'inondation, la carte de l'hypnotisme, la carte des maladies, la carte des 5 sens et la carte des acides.  
Tomoyo : Ben dis donc, Wildfield a eu beaucoup d'imagination lors de la création de ses cartes, n'est-ce pas Sakura ?  
Sakura (en grande colère) : C'est surtout une grosse ordure ! A cause de lui, il ne me reste plus que Tomoyo ! Si j'accepte cette mission, c'est avant tout parce que je veux me venger, c'est clair ?  
Shina (sereine) : Bien entendu, je ne t'en empêcherai pas car de toute façon, j'ai un vieux compte à régler avec ces maudites cartes.  
Tomoyo (sourire ironique) : Si je comprends bien, la chasseuse de cartes est de retour ! Enfin l'action nous revient après 8 ans d'absence. Ca tombe bien, mon caméscope commençait à rouiller d'ennui ! En plus, j'ai plein de nouveaux costumes qui attendent d'être utilisé !  
Sakura (une goutte derrière la tête) : Et c'est reparti ! Elle nous remet ça !  
Shina (les yeux gros comme ça (00): Je savais que cette aventure ne serait pas de tout repos mais là, ça dépasse de loin tout ce que je pouvais imaginer !   
Sakura (avec un soupir d'énervement) : Et encore, ça ne fait que commencer !   
Elles discutèrent ensuite sur la façon dont les cartes pourraient agir mais surtout sur 3 points importants :  
Comment les trouver ?  
Comment les capturer ?  
Faut-il les transformer ?  
Après plusieurs heures de discussion, elles purent répondre aux deux premières mais la dernière semblait ne pas avoir de solutions.  
Shina : Nous verrons en temps voulu c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il faudra utiliser celles capturées contre celles encore en libertés !  
La nuit tomba et la lune éclaira de sa faible lueur les ruines des immeubles de Tomoéda. Sakura, après la discussion, était sortie dehors afin de contempler ce spectacle même si ce n'était pas très joli à voir.  
Voix : Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?  
Sakura (froide) : Je t'écoute…… Shina.  
Shina : Aurais-tu eu recours à un puissant sortilège il y a quelques années ?  
Sakura : Pourquoi as-tu besoin de savoir cela ?  
Shina : Car je sais de source sûr, en l'occurrence Clow Read, que la maîtresse des cartes est bonne et généreuse alors que …  
Sakura (sourire mesquin): alors que là, je ne le suis pas ? En effet, tu as raison. J'ai eu recours au sortilège de l'oubli des sentiments d'amour. Mon cœur souffrait et l'idée de vivre sans eux m'était insupportable.  
Shina : Et Tomoyo ?  
Sakura : Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de vivre auprès d'une Sakura qui n'éprouverait plus de tels sentiments.  
Shina : Je comprends. Mais tu te doutes que sans ces sentiments, tes pouvoirs magiques sont très faibles !  
Sakura : Je le sais. Mais de toute manière, je ne connais pas le contre sort et je ne pourrai le retrouver car après ces 8 années, j'ai oublié les paroles que j'ai prononcés ce jour-là.  
Shina (marmonnant) : Alors c'est sûr, de ce côté-là, rien n'a changé ! Elle est toujours aussi tête en l'air !  
Sakura (des éclairs dans les yeux) : Tu disais ?  
Shina (plusieurs gouttes lui perlant le visage) : Euh… Non, rien !  
Sakura (pas tout à fait convaincue) : Si tu le dis !  
Shina : Il serait peut-être temps d'aller se coucher. Il faut se lever très tôt demain afin d'entreprendre les recherches et comme tu t'en doutes, elles sont éparpillées à travers le monde !  
Sakura : Tu as raison.  
Sakura détacha ses yeux du paysage désastreux qu'elle contemplait chaque soir depuis 8 ans. Elle rentra dans la maison suivie de Shina et se coucha dans sa chambre où, fatiguée par les événements d'aujourd'hui, elle s'endormit rapidement au pays des rêves. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Capture de la première carte

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Le lendemain matin, elles se levèrent de bonne heure mais partirent quand même en retard car il avait fallut des heures à Sakura et Shina afin de convaincre Tomoyo de ne pas emporter ses costumes et matériels nécessaires à leurs fabrication. Par contre, elles lui avaient accordé de prendre sa caméra. En 8 ans, Sakura avait acquis les pouvoirs de détecter les auras et de la métamorphose c'est-à-dire qu'elle pouvait changer sa tenue indéfiniment et ce, en un claquement de doigt.  
Shina : Où se trouve la carte la plus proche ?  
Sakura : Sphère de détection d'auras magique, je te somme d'apparaître en cet instant ! Moi, Sakura, ton maître, te l'ordonne ! Obéis-moi et viens-moi en aide !Libération !  
Une énorme bourrasque de vent surgit tout à coup et devant la jeune femme, une sphère bleue qu'on pouvait comparé à une mappemonde car dessus, on pouvait distinguer clairement les continents, fit son apparition. Elle était imprégnée de symboles tout aussi bizarres les uns que les autres et on pouvait voir, sur la sphère, tous des rectangles de différente couleur qui représentait chacune quelque chose. Sakura connaissait apparemment les significations de toutes ces couleurs car elle pointa un rectangle vert, se trouvant dans la région de Fujisawa.  
Shina : C'est à plus ou moins 300 km d'ici (J'invente !) ! En volant, nous y serons cette après-midi !  
Chacune invoquèrent leurs ailes et Sakura, grâce à sa puissance magique, fit dont de magnifiques ailes à Tomoyo qui tenait toujours sa caméra en main. Elles s'envolèrent et arrivèrent à destination vers 14h30. Ce qu'elles virent les figèrent d'un coup sec. En effet, les habitants de Fujisawa agissaient étrangement. Leurs soupçons se confirmèrent quand un homme, la quarantaine, 1m85, blond aux yeux bleus, arriva à leurs hauteurs.  
Homme (en se jetant sur Sakura et en pleurant à grosses larmes) : Maman !   
Sakura (goutte manga) : Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?  
Elle essaya de se dégager mais rien à faire, ce type était plus collant qu'une sangsue. Les autres ne prirent même pas la peine d'essayer d'aider la pauvre jeune femme. En effet, Tomoyo se contentait de filmer la scène tandis que Shina se tenait les côtes tellement elle rigolait.  
Sakura (super énervée) : V'nez surtout pas m'aidée là !  
Tomoyo (sourire ironique) : Ce serait avec grand plaisir mais je ne pourrai plus te filmer tandis que Shina… Elle est pas vraiment en état !  
Sakura () : ………. (Puis, de plus en plus énervée par cet « abruti ») Cette fois, y en a marre ! Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile, révèle-moi ta véritable apparence ! Moi, Sakura, maîtresse des cartes, je te l'ordonne ! Libération ! (Suis pas sûr que ce soit la bonne formule mais bon, tant pis !)  
Une bourrasque de vent s'éleva et un sceptre apparu. Il était rose et très grand, signe de la puissance de Sakura (pour vous imaginez le sceptre, revisiter la fin de l'épisode 69 !). La puissance que dégageait la jeune fille fut assez puissante pour projeter l'homme 20 m plus loin ! Cela fait, elle remit son sceptre sous forme de clé et invoqua la sphère magique afin de détecter la carte si toute fois, il y en avait une. Chance pour elle car la sphère détecta une aura ressemblant à une carte de Wildfield.  
Shina : Ce ne peut être que la carte de folie pour que ces gens agissent de cette manière !  
Sakura : Alors allons la capturer ! J'ai un compte à régler avec elle ! (Je crois qu'elle pas digérer le comportement du tit blondinet !)  
Elles se précipitèrent dans un vieil entrepôt de la ville, endroit indiqué par la sphère. Une fois rentrée à l'intérieur, la porte se referma immédiatement, plongeant les 2 jeunes filles et l'elfe dans une totale obscurité.  
Shina : Carte de Wildfield, montre-toi !  
Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière, imposante par sa clarté, fit son apparition et la carte de la folie se montra. Elle ressemblait à une espèce de clown dont les pupilles des yeux ne tenaient pas en place puisqu'elles ne cessaient de bouger ! Aussitôt après, Sakura invoqua son sceptre et entra en duel avec la carte. Le combat était d'ailleurs difficile et ce n'était pas en faveur de Sakura puisqu'elle ne possédait plus que le quart de son essence magique (ou puissance magique si vous préférez !UU). Mais la jeune femme avait plus d'un atout dans sa manche. Au moment où la carte s'y attendait le moins, Sakura invoqua Windy.  
Sakura : Carte du vent, libère ton châtiment, je te l'ordonne ! WINDY !  
La carte prit vie et immédiatement, enchaîna la carte de la folie qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Sakura profita de l'occasion afin de la capturer.  
Sakura : Reprends ta forme originelle, carte de la folie ! Je te l'ordonne !   
Le sceau apparu sous les pieds de la Japonaise et la carte de Wildfield reprit aussitôt sa forme de carte. Brusquement, la carte s'illumina et s'éleva dans les airs. Tomoyo, Sakura et Shina restèrent pétrifiées, se demandant ce qui allait encore leurs arrivées ! Lorsque la carte se redéposa dans les mains de la maîtresse des cartes, elles purent constater que la carte de Wildfield était devenue une Sakura Card.  
Shina : Je crois que cela répond à notre question ! Aussitôt attrapées, elles se changent automatiquement en cartes de Sakura !  
Lorsqu'elles ressortirent dans la ville, les gens étaient redevenus « normaux ». Shina et Sakura s'étaient rendues compte que le fait de voler leurs demandait beaucoup trop d'énergie magique, ce qui avait causé la difficulté qu'avait eu Sakura lors du combat. Elles décidèrent donc d'aller acheter des chevaux (J'ai oublier de vous préciser que plus aucunes villes ne possèdent de moyens modernes ! Plus d'électricité, voitures, etc.…). Elles trouvèrent un marchand et achetèrent leurs chevaux. Shina prit une jument noire qu'elle appela Sorabe, Tomoyo, elle, choisit une jument alezane et l'appela Maya et Sakura acheta une jument gris pommelée au yeux verts qu'elle appela Nadeshico, en souvenir de sa défunte mère. Ensuite, elles partirent au galop vers les prochaines villes sans savoir que quatre ombres les observaient depuis qu'elles avaient débarquées, ici, à Fujisawa.

Slt tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 des cartes de Wildfield. Fiou ! Dsl d'avoir mis autant de temps à l'envoyer mais j'étais en période d'examens ! Allez, assez de blabla et passons donc à la suite de cette histoire tellement intéressante que je parierai mon ordinateur que vous vous endormez lors de la lecture de la première ligne !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : De nouveaux arrivants

6 mois étaient passés depuis le début de la chasse aux cartes et la moitié du jeu de Wildfield était devenu des Sakura Cards (La carte des tempêtes, La carte de la peste, La carte de la folie, La carte de l'inondation, La carte de l'hypnotisme, La carte du feu, La carte des 5 sens). Vous vous dîtes sûrement que ça traîne mais je vous rappelle que plus personnes ne disposent des moyens modernes tels que la voiture, l'électricité, etc. Et que pour se déplacer, les gens utilisent le cheval sur terre et le bateau à voile en mer. Allons maintenant voir du côté de notre chasseuse de cartes. Elle, Tomoyo et Shina galopaient en forêt à la poursuite d'une nouvelle carte de Wildfield, la carte des 5 sens. Celle-ci était extrêmement difficile vu que ces 5 sens étaient extrêmement développés !  
Shina : On est entrain de perdre sa trace et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on ne peut pas la détecter ! Ce n'est pas normal !  
Sakura : C'est sûrement les esprits de la forêt qui nous en empêche ! (Tiens, elle a plus peur des fantômes ?OO)  
Tomoyo : Que pouvons-nous faire ? Il faut absolument la capturer !  
Sakura (exaspérée) : Je sais !  
Shina : Elle est proche !  
Sakura et Tomoyo : Tu peux de nouveau sentir sa présence ?  
Shina (montrant du doigt) : Ben en faite… Elle s'est arrêtée là-bas !  
Sakura et Tomoyo (goutte d'eau style manga derrière la tête) : ………  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elles rattrapèrent la carte. Sakura mit pied à terre, se dirigea vers la carte et un combat s'engagea. Cependant, Sakura, qui avait un peu augmenté sa puissance magique grâce aux luttes de ces 6 derniers mois, prit rapidement l'avantage et captura la carte. Le même phénomène se produisit et elle devint une Sakura Card.  
Tomoyo (tout sourire) : C'est dans la boîte !  
Shina (--) : ………  
Tomoyo (regardant Sakura) : Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
En effet, la jeune femme avait les sourcils froncés et jetait des coups d'œil aux environs.  
Sakura : Je ressens des présences, quatre pour être précise, depuis que nous avons commencé la chasse aux cartes !  
Shina : Moi aussi !  
Tomoyo : Des cartes de Wildfield ?  
Sakura : Non ! Les auras sont différents !  
Shina : Je confirme ! Une proviendrait d'un sans pouvoir, deux de magiciens et la dernière… C'est bizarre ! Sakura et Tomoyo : Quoi ?  
Shina : Elle me dit quelque chose !  
Sakura (criant) : Montrez-vous ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! Inutile de rester caché !  
Les trois jeunes femmes entendirent soudain des bruits de sabot martelés le sol. Elles se retournèrent et aperçurent quatre cavaliers qui venaient dans leur direction. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leurs hauteurs, elles purent mieux les dévisager : une jeune Chinoise aux yeux brun orangé et aux cheveux noirs, un jeune Anglais, aux yeux bleu nuit et aux cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleutés, un autre, Chinois, aux yeux brun foncé et aux cheveux de la même couleur en bataille et la quatrième personne ressemblait étrangement à Shina sauf que c'était un jeune homme. Tous avaient la vingtaine d'années. Shina s'adressait à son semblable avec un point de surprise.  
Shina : Misao ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
Misao : La même chose que toi ! Je viens aider le maître des cartes dans sa quête ! Je te présente Meiling Li, Eriol Hiiragisawa et Shaolan Li (en montrant la jeune femme, l'anglais et le chinois). Ils sont là parce qu'eux aussi auront à jouer un rôle dans cette histoire !  
Sakura (ironique) : C'est gentil à vous mais désolé, on n'a pas besoin de votre aide !  
Meiling : Que vous le vouliez ou non, désormais, nous ferons le chemin ensemble !  
Sakura : Génial ! Sur ce qui reste de cette planète, y a compagnie plus sympa ! Mais non ! Il a fallu qu'on se paie ceux-là !  
Shina : Sakura !  
Sakura : Je dis ce que je pense mais si ça vous plait pas, c'est le même ! La jeune femme enfourcha son cheval et, accompagnée de Tomoyo, s'éloignèrent des jeunes gens. Pendant ce temps, les autres les regardèrent partirent.  
Meiling : Ca va pas être une partie de plaisir !  
Misao : Je ne comprends pas, Shina ! Clow avait dit que le maître des cartes serait doux et généreux !  
Shina : Elle a vécu une épreuve terrible et s'est lancée un sort il y a 8 ans. Depuis, elle et Tomoyo sont comme ça !  
Eriol : Et pourquoi n'arrête-t-elle pas l'effet de ce sort ! Je parie que c'est ça qui a causé la diminution de son essence magique !  
Shina : D'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'y a qu'un moyen pour arrêter le sortilège mais personne ne le connaît !  
Shaolan : Et c'est quoi ce sortilège ?  
Shina : Celui de l'oubli des sentiments d'amour.  
Meiling : Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?  
Shina : Quand tu assistes aux décès de ta famille entière, tu es près à n'importe quoi pour ne plus penser à ça !  
Misao : Bon, passons à autre chose ! La carte que vous venez de capturer est la quantième ?  
Shina : La huitième.  
Meiling : Hein ? Ca fait 6 mois que vous les pourchassez et vous en avez capturé seulement huit !  
Shina : Hey ho ! Si tu crois que c'est facile ! Faut parcourir le monde à cheval, je te rappelle !  
Leur petite discution finie, Shina les emmena (à cheval, pas à pied !) à l'auberge où elle, Tomoyo et Sakura se reposaient depuis quelques temps. Arrivés sur les lieux, ils virent Tomoyo et Sakura panser leurs chevaux. Enfin, plus précisément, Sakura panser son cheval et Tomoyo qui filmait la scène. Ils s'approchèrent d'elles.  
Sakura (ironique) : Tiens, tiens ! Mais qui voilà ? Les fils à papa ! (Zé oublier de vous signaler qu'Eriol, Meiling et Shaolan sont habillés richement vu qu'ils sont chacun de famille extrêmement riche !)  
Shaolan (froid) : Je peux savoir qui c'est que t'appelles comme ça, Kinomoto ?   
Sakura (ironique) : Le fils à papa est fâché, on dirait ?  
Shaolan (froid) : Tu vas arrêter de nous appeler comme ça, c'est clair ?  
Sakura (froide) : Je vous appelle comme j'en ai envie, OK Li ?  
Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Et croyez-moi que s'ils avaient des mitraillettes à la place, tous deux seraient mort sur-le-champ ! Pendant ce temps, les autres (à part Tomoyo et vous allez comprendre pourquoi !) les regardaient, une ENORME goutte manga derrière leurs têtes.  
Shina et Misao : Je sens que ça va pas être une partie de plaisir !  
Eriol (chuchotant à Meiling) : J'ai jamais vu Shaolan aussi énervé !  
Meiling (rire) : Tu penses ! C'est la première fille qui ose le traîter de cette manière ! D'habitude, elles sont carrément agglutinées à ses pieds !   
Eriol (qui y avait pas pensé) : Ah ouais !  
Tomoyo (caméra en main) : Parfait ! Absolument parfait ! Rien de tel qu'une dispute pour terminer la journée ! Mer-veil-leux !  
Pendant qu'Eriol et Meiling s'occupaient d'éloigner Shaolan, Tomoyo, elle, éloignait Sakura. Pendant ce temps, Shina et Misao se regardaient les yeux ronds, chacun se disant que ça n'allait franchement pas être une partie de plaisir !

Alors, vous en pensez quoi de l'histoire ? Personnellement, je trouve que je suis extrêmement nul et que je suis entrain de rater une histoire qui pourrait être sublimissime ! Enfin, c'est mon avis ! Je vous laisse juger par vous-même ! Au faite, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'écrivent et m'encouragent à donf ! Je ne citerais pas leurs noms parce qu'il y en a beaucoup trop mais je suis persuadée qu'ils se reconnaîtront !  
A plus avec le prochain chapitre ou une nouvelle histoire (Qui sait ?) !   
Sakura888. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Travail d'équipe

Un mois était passé depuis et les hostilités entre Sakura et Shaolan ne faisaient que s'accroître de jour en jour. Ils ne pouvaient se voir en peinture (qu'est-ce que ça doit donner en dessin ?) ! Alors imaginez ce que les autres (Sauf Tomoyo ! Pour elle, c'est le bonheur complet ! Aller chercher pourquoi !UU) devaient endurer tous les jours puisqu'ils voyageaient ensemble ! On entendait qu'eux deux ! Justement, nous voici parmi une de leurs habituelles querelles………  
Sakura : Alors Li ? T'as bien dormi ?  
Shaolan : Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Kinomoto !  
Les autres (sauf Tomoyo évidemment !) : La ferme !  
Malheureusement, cela ne fit aucun effet. Les deux magiciens continuèrent leur dispute jusqu'à ce qu'une carte de Wildfield se fasse sentir dans les environs.   
Shina : Une carte ! (Nan mais comment elle a fait pour deviner ?)  
Sakura arrêta sa dispute avec Shaolan et appela la sphère de détection d'auras. Aussitôt, la sphère apparut et la jeune femme indiqua un rectangle vert dans la direction de Bruxelles à plus ou moins 2 kilomètres de leur position actuelle. Sakura et Shaolan partirent immédiatement au grand galop sans que les autres n'aient le temps de réagir. 10 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination seulement, la carte n'était plus là.  
Shaolan : Bon sang ! Mais où est-t-elle ?  
Sakura (innocemment (j'suis pas sûr ! et vous ?)) : Elle a sûrement eu peur de toi ! Y a qu'à regarder ta tête pour comprendre !  
Shaolan (froid) : Ouh toi ! C'est vraiment pas le moment !  
Sakura (sourire ironique) : Y a que la vérité qui…. AIE !  
La jeune femme regarda son bras droit et vit que celui-ci était en partie défiguré. Elle entendit ensuite quelqu'un rire et se tourna en direction de cette provenance. Elle remarqua alors une petite fille aux courts cheveux blonds et aux yeux noirs. La petite fille tenait entre ces mains une bouteille et d'autres se trouvaient à son ceinturon. Elle entendit soudain une voix…  
Shina (communiquant par la pensée) : Sakura, il s'agit d'Acid, la carte des acides ! Le seul moyen de la capturer est d'être à deux pour pouvoir la contrer ! Moi et les autres ne pouvons vous rejoindre pour le moment parce qu'elle nous a tendu un piège ! Tenez le coup en attendant notre arrivée et n'oubliez pas ! Seule le travail d'équipe vous permettra de la capturer alors mettez votre rancune de côté !  
Shaolan : Travail d'équipe, tu parles ! Comment travailler en collaboration avec une fille pareille !  
La fille en question lui lança un magnifique regard noir qui lui rendit avec la plus admirable des façons. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer plus longtemps que la carte commença son attaque de façon très violente. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer toutes sortes d'acides en passant de l'acide sulfurique à l'acide nitrique et etc. Immédiatement, les deux jeunes gens se mirent à l'assaut. Cependant, ils lançaient à peine leurs attaques que la carte les touchait à l'aide de ses puissants acides. Mais Sakura ne se découragea pas pour autant !   
Sakura : Carte du labyrinthe et carte de la boucle, empêchez cette carte de nous atteindre ! Moi, Sakura, je vous l'ordonne ! Maze, Loop …………..Libération !  
Les cartes se manifestèrent immédiatement. Maze construit son plus magnifique dédale et Loop fit en sorte que la carte des acides, en pénétrant dans le dédale, se perdent en tournant en rond grâce à sa boucle qui joignait une partie du labyrinthe à une autre. Acid tomba rapidement dans le piège, ne se doutant de rien. Malheureusement, la carte n'eut aucun mal à se dégager de là puisque, comme vous le savez, Sakura n'avait plus la puissance magique d'avant.  
Petite fille : Ihihihih !  
Shaolan et Sakura : C'est pas vrai !  
La petite fille sortit une bouteille, l'ouvra et lança son attaque sur les deux jeunes gens. Un liquide jaunâtre en sortit et fonça droit vers eux.  
Shaolan : Oh non ! De l'acide chlorhydrique !  
Les deux magiciens se mirent à courir le plus rapidement qu'ils purent (bah ouais ! ils sont descendus de leurs chevaux pour attaquer Acid !). Ils couraient à en perdre haleine, évitant parfois des jets de l'acide chlorhydrique qui les poursuivait. Je dis bien parfois car ils étaient de temps en temps touchés sur certaines parties de leurs corps (je dirais pas lesquels). Ils poursuivirent leurs courses folles jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une falaise (on va dire que maintenant, à Bruxelles, y a une belle et immense falaise). Ils s'arrêtèrent à temps mais la une partie de la falaise s'affaissa sous leurs poids et ils tombèrent en chute libre. Lorsque la jeune magicienne s'éveilla, elle remarqua d'abord un feu en face d'elle. Elle voulut se lever mais une douleur à la jambe gauche la fit se rasseoir rapidement. Elle examina son corps sous toutes les coutures et remarqua qu'elle était bandée de partout (au secours, une momie !). Elle regarda les environs un moment puis, elle essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Elle se rappela qu'elle et Li couraient afin d'échapper à la cartes. Ils avaient couru jusqu'à une falaise puis s'étaient arrêtés et malheureusement, la falaise avait cédé sous leurs poids. Elle lâcha un juron et se mit à la recherche de Li mais elle ne le vit nul part. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit des bruits de pas et se tourna vers cette provenance. Li arrivait, portant quelques branches secs. Lentement, il s'approcha du feu et y jeta avec douceur les branches.  
Shaolan : Enfin réveillée ! T'es pire qu'une marmotte !  
Sakura (froide) : Je te prierai de garder tes sarcasmes pour toi, c'est clair ?  
Elle essaya de se lever mais une fois debout, sa douleur à la jambe gauche s'intensifia et elle tomba. Cependant, Shaolan la rattrapa à temps et, malgré les protestations de la jeune femme, la recoucha.  
Sakura : Mère poule, elle peut aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis !  
Shaolan : Pas besoin puisque t'es en face de moi !  
Sakura (énervée) : Ne commence pas à jouer au con avec moi parce que ça marche pas !  
Shaolan (mesquin): Contrairement à toi, j'ai de la maturité ! Alors, cou couche panier !  
Sakura (furieuse) : Espèce de sale petit…. (Dsl, mais ma mère m'interdit de répéter les gros mots !)  
Shaolan (ironique) : Mais c'est qu'elle s'y connaît ! Fais-moi penser à te décerner la médaille d'or !  
Sakura (reprenant son calme) : Bon, ce n'est franchement pas le moment idéale pour nous quereller !  
Shaolan : Ca ne m'enchante pas de l'avouer mais je suis d'accord avec toi !   
Sakura : Ecoute-moi bien ! Nous n'avons pas le choix et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Nous allons devoir unir nos forces pour vaincre cette de de carte !  
Shaolan : Et nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix !  
Sakura : Oui, mais sache une chose ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous allons travailler ensemble cette fois que je vais te considérer autrement !  
Shaolan : De même pour moi !  
Sakura : Bien ! Bon, maintenant, il faut trouver le moyen de remonter là-haut si la carte est encore là bien entendu !  
Ils réfléchirent ensemble à cela pendant une demie heure ! Ils avaient pensé, en tout premier lieu, utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour remonter la falaise mais ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient besoin de toutes leurs forces pour vaincre Acid. Finalement, la question fut élucidée car la carte elle-même les trouva et les attaqua de toutes ses forces ! Apparemment, elle voulait en finir rapidement avec eux ! Ils levèrent dans un timing parfait et évitèrent de justesse les multiples attaques de la carte. Shaolan se mit à l'assaut directement, laissant ainsi la voie lire à Sakura pour qu'elle capture la carte ! C'était un très bon plan malheureusement, Acid arrivait toujours à se libérer quand la maîtresse des cartes lançait Windy ou n'importe quelle autre et qu'elle essayait de la capturer ! Pourtant, une idée lui effleura rapidement l'esprit !  
Sakura : Li ! Refais exactement la même chose ! J'ai trouvé l'astuce idéale mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela va fonctionner !  
Shaolan : Il ne reste plus qu'à essayer !  
Il relança la même attaque afin de déstabiliser Acid. Celle-ci se fit rapidement avoir et Sakura enchaîna de suite.  
Sakura : J'en appelle à vous les 4 cartes des éléments ! Windy, Watery, Firey et Earthy ! Unissez-vous et aidez-moi à vaincre notre ennemi commun ! Moi, Sakura, Je vous l'ordonne au nom du nouveau pacte ! Libération !  
Une énorme bourrasque de vent se souleva et les 4 cartes prirent vie en même temps et exécutèrent l'ordre donné par leur maître. Acid ne pur rien faire contre la puissance de celle-ci et se résigna.  
Sakura : Retourne sur le champ à ta forme originelle, Wildfield Card, je te l'ordonne !  
Le même phénomène se produisit comme à chaque fois et la carte, devenue une Sakura Card, vint se loger dans les mains de son nouveau maître. Sakura regarda longuement la carte qui lui avait donné tant de file à retorde avant de se sentir défaillir et de commencer tout doucement à sombrer au pays des rêves. Heureusement, Shaolan l'avait vu venir et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.  
Shaolan : T'es la fille la plus casse-pieds que je connaisse après Meiling mais tu es surtout la grande maîtresse des cartes, la magicienne la plus puissante du monde entier, celle au cœur d'or malgré que tu te montres désagréable envers les autres ! De tout façon, aucun sortilège, quelque soit sa puissance, ne pourra changer ton comportement !

Hum, tout compte fait, je suis entrain de me ramollir ! Mais bon, c'est à vous de décider ! Et n'oubliez pas ! Un commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, fait toujours plaisir alors n'hésiter pas !  
Sakura888. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! Voila le chapitre 5 comme vous l'attendiez (j'en suis pas sûr mais bon ! tant pis ! ")

Voici la réponse des réviews ! Dsl du retard mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec internet !

**Nariele : **Woh ! ca me réchauffe le coeur ! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que t'aimes relire mon histoire ! J'ai tellement peur que l'on trouve mes histoires mauvaises que j'en deviens presque parano ! Enfin, c'est mieux que de se vanter d'avoir écrit les plus belles histoires du monde entier, non ? mdr ! Allez, comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Les autres suivront plus tard et ils seront peut-être en retard parce que je suis occupée sur un roman qui n'a rien à voir avec Sakura et ses amis !

**Elenthya:** Je te remercie car ton com m'a fait plaisir ! oui, je sais, le nom des cartes de wildfield ne sont pas vraiments joyeux mais c'étaient pour bien faire comprendre que c'étaient à cause de ces maudites cartes que le monde est dévasté ! mdr ! Je suis pas vraiment doée pour trouver des noms ! allez, à plus !

**Debbie:** Je suis trop contente que tu trouves ça géniale ! j'espère que cette suite ne va pas de décevoir !

**Ade :** Ok, ok ! Je vais arrêter de dire des sottises ! J'ai pas envie qu'on me tue ! je tiens à ma peau ! Ouh la ! je divague ! il serait temps que je me calme ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! Voici le chapitre 5 et j'espère que, comme Debbie, il ne te décevra pas !

Vila ! C'est tout pour les reviews ! Et mnt, place au chapitre5 ! mdr...

Chapitre 5 : Sakura, Tomoyo et Maya en danger

1 semaine était passée et Sakura et Shaolan s'était remis de leurs blessures. Pendant cette semaine de repos, aucune carte ne s'était manifestée comme si celles-ci voulaient les laisser reprendre leurs souffles avant de repartir à l'assaut. Malgré le travail d'équipe lors du combat contre Acid, Sakura et Shaolan continuaient sans cesse à se quereller, aux grands damnes des autres mais au grand bonheur de Tomoyo (Aller savoir pourquoi !UU) ! Un matin, nos « amis » partirent plutôt que les autres fois parce qu'ils devaient traverser la grande forêt amazonienne ou du moins, ce qui en reste. Connu autrefois comme le poumon de la planète, elle est maintenant devenue une forêt marécageuse où, apparemment, les plus grandes odeurs nauséabondes se sont données rendez-vous. Le tout donne la pire forêt de tout le globe ! Donc, ils traversaient tranquillement (tiens, plus de dispute ?OO) lorsque encore une fois, la présence que tous (ceux qui ont des pouvoirs évidemment) connaissait se fasse sentir. Tous les sept partirent au galop et ce, dans un même timing. Ils galopèrent une demie heure quand…  
Voix + hennissement : Ahaah ! Iiiihihihihihihih !  
Splash ! (Plongeon dans l'eau)  
Ils s'arrêtèrent, se retournèrent et ce qu'ils virent les fit marrer (sauf Sakura et Tomoyo ! Et vous savez pourquoi !). En effet, Maya avait glissé sur de la vase alors que Tomoyo, sa maîtresse, avait essayé de dépasser Meiling afin de mieux filmer Sakura. La maîtresse des cartes descendit de son cheval dans le but d'aider sa meilleure amie à remonter du marécage visqueux dans lequel elle et sa jument étaient tombées. Ce que la jeune femme ne savait pas, c'était que Shaolan était également descendu de sa monture pour lui jouer un mauvais tour ! Chose dite, chose faite ! Dès que Sakura tendit la main à Tomoyo, il poussa la jeune femme qui tomba dans le marécage. Satisfait, il remonta sa monture sous les éclats de rire des autres.  
Sakura (très mais alors très en colère) : Espèce de sale petit…  
Shaolan (mesquin) : Oui ? J'ai pas très bien entendu ! Tu pourrais répéter ?  
Sakura (hurlant) : Sale gosse de riche !  
Elle remonta, empoigna sa monture, donna un violent coup dans les flans de la pauvre bête et partit au grand galop. Pendant ce temps, les autres s'étaient arrêtés de rire tandis que la pauvre Tomoyo, qui était sortie, essayait péniblement de faire remonter sa jument du marécage visqueux.  
Shina : Ah bravo, Shaolan ! Elle est très susceptible et maintenant, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille encore nous voir après ça !  
Misao : Oh écoute ! Si on ne peut plus s'amuser, dans quel monde allons-nous ?  
Shina : À la différence mon cher, il y a s'amuser et s'amuser !  
Et c'est dans une humeur maussade que les autres repartirent. Deux heures plus tard, ils sortirent de la forêt et trouvèrent, quelques kilomètres plus loin, une auberge. Ils s'y établirent en attendant que Sakura se calme et revienne. Elle n'aura pas de mal à les trouver vu que c'est la seule auberge à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde. Le soir arriva mais la maîtresse des cartes n'était toujours pas revenue. Tomoyo rassura les autres de son sourire mesquin et en leur disant qu'apparemment, Sakura n'avait rien perdu de son caractère de cochon (si elle entendait ça, elle serait pas contente !). Ils partirent donc tous se coucher. Le lendemain matin, tous s'aperçurent que la jeune femme n'était toujours pas revenu. Mais il y avait un fait bien plus grave ! Tomoyo et Maya étaient gravement tombées malade durant la nuit par un poison à la cause inconnue.  
Shina : Ce n'est pas possible ! D'abord Sakura qui disparaît et maintenant, Tomoyo et sa jument sont empoisonnées ! Il se passe d'étrange chose ici (Non ! Sans blague ?) !  
Misao : Essayons, calmement, de réfléchir à la situation !  
Meiling, Shaolan et Eriol : D'accord !  
Ils réfléchirent durant des heures mais aucun d'eux ne parvinrent à trouver réponse à ces deux étranges phénomènes. Cependant, Meiling sembla, au bout de plusieurs heures, trouver les solutions.  
Meiling : Ecoutez-moi ! J'ai peut-être une idée mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la bonne !  
Eriol : On t'écoute toujours !  
Meiling : Très bien ! Rappelez-vous d'hier, avant la disparition de Sakura, Tomoyo et Maya sont tombées dans un marécage et Shaolan y a poussé Sakura alors que celle-ci essayait de remonter Tomoyo !  
Shaolan : Ouais, et je dois dire que je suis plutôt fier de moi ! Ca faisait trop longtemps que j'attendais une occasion pareille !  
Tous se mirent à rire en repensant à la scène et à la fureur de la jeune femme. Cependant, Shina reprit bien vite son sérieux.  
Shina : Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la disparition de la maîtresse des cartes et l'empoisonnement de Tomoyo et de sa jument !  
Meiling : Je vais y venir ! Vous ne voyez vraiment pas le lien ?  
Les autres secouèrent la tête.  
Meiling : Et pourtant ! Sakura, Tomoyo et Maya sont les seules à être tomées dans ce marécage et c'est vraiment bizarre parce que Sakura a disparu et les deux autres sont empoisonnées !  
Misao : Attend une minute ! Tu voudrais dire que le marécage serait à l'origine de l'empoisonnement de la jument et de la meilleure amie de la maîtresse des cartes ?  
Meiling : Exactement !  
Shaolan : D'accord là-dessus mais pour la disparition de Kinomoto ?  
Meiling : Et bien, il n'y a qu'à supposer qu'elle aussi est empoisonnée et qu'elle est trop faible pour nous rejoindre !  
Shina : Alors, il faut immédiatement partir à sa recherche ! Meiling et moi serons plus utiles ici afin de s'occuper de Tomoyo et Maya.  
Meiling : OK !  
Misao : Alors, Shaolan, Eriol et moi partiront à la recherche de la maîtresse des cartes !  
Eriol et Shaolan : D'accord !  
Ils sellèrent leurs chevaux et partirent au grand galop dans la forêt. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées et aucune trace de la japonaise. Ils arrivèrent à un carrefour.  
Misao : Shaolan, continue tout droit ! Eriol, prends le chemin de droite et moi, j'emprunterai celui de gauche ! Si jamais l'un de nous la trouve, il prévient les autres par la pensée !  
Les deux autres : OK ! (Bé ouais ! Ils ont acquis ce pouvoir !)  
Chacun prit la direction qui lui était indiqué et se mit au travail. Allons du côté de Shaolan… Le jeune homme regarda sa montre : deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient entamés les recherches et Sakura était introuvable. Il sentit tout à coup un remord l'envahir mais le chassa aussitôt. Après tout, elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait ! Jamais il n'avait rencontré de fille aussi désagréable qu'elle ! Les autres filles, elles, se jetaient carrément à ses pieds ! Mais bon, il savait que c'était l'effet du sort. Il se mit soudain à se demander à quoi elle aurait pu ressembler si ce tragique événement n'avait pas eu lieu. Sûrement qu'elle n'aurait pas ce sale caractère et qu'elle aurait été encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'est maintenant ! Il se chassa rapidement cette dernière pensée. Belle ? Non, il est sûr qu'elle serait moche ! Il se mit à rire en se l'imaginant. Oui, c'est sûrement cela, se dit-il ! Il resta dans ses songes jusqu'à ce qu'un hennissement se fasse entendre. Il se mit à la recherche de cette provenance et déboula dans une clairière extrêmement difficile d'accès. Il vit ensuite Nadeshico, laquelle broutait tranquillement sous un arbre. Pas très loin d'elle, un corps gisait sur le sol. UN CORPS GISANT SUR LE SOL ? Il fit partir son cheval au grand galop et rejoignit la jument. Ensuite, il mit pied à terre et se précipita sur le corps de Sakura. Elle était gelée malgré la fièvre qui l'avait gagné. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à apporter une couverture ! Il essaya de l'enrouler dans celle-ci mais la jeune femme se réveilla.  
Sakura (voix faible et pas vraiment d'humeur) : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ?  
Shaolan : Je suis venu te chercher ! Tu as disparu depuis hier et les autres étaient inquiets ! Sakura : Ouais ben, j'ai pas besoin de toi, Li ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule !  
Shaolan : Comme tu veux !  
Il se dégagea et la jeune femme tenta de se relever d'elle-même. Chose inutile puisque, dans la seconde qui suivit, elle sentit sa tête tourner et tomba, aussitôt rattrapée par Shaolan qui ne se priva pas de le lui faire remarquer avec ce sourire narquois dont lui seul en avait le secret.  
Shaolan : Alors ? Tu disais ?  
Sakura ( ) : Oh, vas te faire foutre !  
Il se mit à rire et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, malgré les protestations et les injures de celle-ci qui fusaient de toute part. Il attacha une rêne de la jument à la bride de son cheval, l'enfourcha et partit en direction de l'auberge. Sakura, quant à elle, fatiguée par le poison, s'endormit profondément. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle remarque qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre. A sa droite, Tomoyo dormait, elle aussi malade à cause du poison de ce satané marécage. Elle se leva péniblement et regarda par la fenêtre de la chambre. Il faisait nuit, elle avait du donc dormir des heures ! Elle sentit soudain une sensation étrange. Une carte de Wildfield ! Péniblement, elle fit appelle à la sphère et remarqua, à l'aide des rectangles de couleur, que celle-ci n'était pas très loin et que Li et les autres étaient déjà sur les lieux. Attendez une minute ! Li et les autres sont déjà sur les lieux ? Alors, comme ça, ils avaient osé partit sans elle ! Rah ! Elle leur mettrait bien une raclée si elle n'était pas au si mal en point ! Avec difficulté, elle se glissa hors de la chambre et parti dans l'écurie où Nadeshico l'attendait, comme si elle savait que sa maîtresse avait besoin d'elle. Sakura lui caressa l'encolure. Nadeshico savait toujours ce dont Sakura avait besoin et elle faisait de son mieux pour la contenter. Sakura aurait aimé lui témoigna de l'affection en reconnaissance mais malheureusement, à cause du sortilège, elle en était incapable ! La jument comprit de suite ce que sa maîtresse pensait et lui fit un câlin chaleureux. La jeune femme grimpa avec difficulté sur la jument. Elle n'avait pas le temps de la seller et de la brider ! Les autres pouvaient mourir à tout moment elle sent qu'ils sont en mauvaise posture). Même si ceux-ci le méritaient, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'eux pour mener à bien cette chasse aux cartes. Elle partit au galop et une demie heure plus tard, arriva sur le lieu du combat. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé ! Ils étaient bel et bien en mauvaise posture.  
Sakura : Jump !  
Deux petites ailes apparu sur chacune de ses pieds et elle partit rejoindre les autres.  
Shina : Sakura ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?  
Sakura : Capturer la carte !  
Meiling : Dans cet état ?  
Sakura : Et alors ?  
Misao : Tu es complètement inconsciente, ma parole !  
Sakura : Je fais ce que je veux !  
Shaolan : Fait ce que tu veux ! Mais vient pas te plaindre par après que tu es malade comme un chien !  
Shina : attention !  
Un puisant jet arrivait vers eux. Malheureusement, aucun n'avait le temps de dégager de là !  
Sakura : Shield !  
Le jet s'écrasa contre le bouclier, protégeant ainsi les autres.  
Sakura : Retourne à la forme qui est tienne, Wildfield Card ! Je te l'ordonne !  
Quelques secondes plus tard, la carte vint se loger dans les mains de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Tous purent y lire le nom : Poisoning.  
Shina : Empoisonnement ? Je comprends mieux l'étrange maladie de Sakura, Tomoyo et Maya !  
Sakura : Hein ?  
Les autres : Qui a-t-il ? La jeune femme les regarda longuement avant de répondre :  
Sakura : …Je suis guérie !  
Tous tombèrent à la renverse, aucun d'eux ne s'attendant à cette réponse ! Ensuite, ils repartirent vers l'auberge où ils furent reçus par une Tomoyo en colère. Elle était furieuse car elle n'avait pu filmer la capture de la nouvelle carte ! Tous se mirent à rire (sauf Sakura et Tomoyo, évidemment !) ! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : Un retour inespéré !

Trois jours plus tard, ils embarquèrent à bord d'un immense bateau à voile qui devait les emmener en Australie. Tous se passa bien durant les deux premiers mois du voyage (c'est un bateau à voile, je vous rappelle ! Alors forcément !) mais tout se compliqua par la suite. Mystérieusement, des gens étaient retrouvés dans le coma, sans aucune raison. Nos « amis » pensèrent tout d'abord à une carte mais ils ne sentaient rien. Aucune présence !  
Sakura : Ce n'est pas normal que tous ces gens s'endorment sans aucune raison !  
Shaolan (sourire moqueur) : C'est peut-être le fait que tu sois sur le bateau ! Ils te voient et hop ! Tu fais tellement peur qu'ils sombrent dans le coma, c'est tout !  
Ceci lui attira les foudres de la maîtresse des cartes mais ne s'en soucia guère. Ils continuèrent à ce chamailler jusqu'à……  
Sakura (exaspérée) : Ecoute-moi bien, Li ! Si jamais tu… (Elle se sentit tout à coup très faible) Si jamais tu…  
Elle s'écroula soudainement par terre. Shaolan, surpris, s'agenouilla et pris le pouls de la jeune femme. Les autres arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, visiblement inquiets.   
Shina : Que se passe-t-il ? Nous ne sentons plus l'aura de Sakura !  
Shaolan : Je n'en sais rien ! Elle s'est écroulée comme ça !   
Eriol (moqueur) : Il lui a suffit de te voir pour tomber dans les pommes ! Pas de quoi s'affoler !   
Shaolan (éclair dans les yeux) : De kôa ?   
Misao, Meiling et Shina : Ca n'est pas le moment !   
Shaolan :………  
Eriol :………   
Shina (examinant Sakura sous toutes les coutures) : Il lui est arrivé exactement le même phénomène qu'aux autres passagers ! Aidez-moi à la transporter dans notre cabine !  
Une fois transportée dans la cabine, ils laissèrent la jeune femme seule et partirent mener leur propre enquête sur ces étranges phénomènes.

_Où suis-je ? Quel est cet endroit ? Il fait si noir et si froid !  
Voix : Sakura !   
Sakura : Qui est là ?  
Voix2 : Sakura, écoute-nous ! La jeune femme sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.  
Ces voix ! Je connais ces voix !  
Sakura : Est-ce que… c'est vous ?  
Une lumière arriva au moment où elle prononça les noms. Sakura dut se cacher les yeux tellement la lumière était intense. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa. Sakura vit deux formes qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille !  
Sakura : Kéro ? Yué ?   
Kéro : Sakura ! Ecoute-nous !  
Sakura (sentant la rage monté) : NON ! C'EST VOUS QUI ALLEZ M'ECOUTEZ ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU FAIRE CA ?   
Yué : Sakura ! C'était notre devoir et tu le sais !  
Sakura (triste) : Bien sûr que je le sais ! Mais… je ne voulais pas que vous mouriez ! Je ne voulais pas !  
Kerbéros s'approcha de sa maîtresse et se frotta contre elle. Puis, il se détacha et la regarda sérieusement.  
Kéro : Nous ne pourrons pas rester encore plus longtemps alors écoute-nous ! Nous ne pouvons t'expliquer pourquoi mais sache que pour la suite de cette chasse aux cartes, toi et Tomoyo devez redevenir celles que vous étiez autrefois ! C'est très important !  
Sakura (surprise) : Mais…pourquoi ?  
Yué : Même si nous le savions, nous ne pourrions te le dire !  
Sakura : Je comprends ! Mais…malheureusement, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour annuler le sortilège ! Je ne me souviens plus des paroles que j'ai prononcé ce jour-là !  
Yué : La clef est en toi, Sakura !  
Sakura : En…en moi ?  
Kéro : Toi seule peux trouver la solution. Puise en toi et tu trouveras !   
Tout à coup, les deux gardiens devinrent flous.  
Sakura (pleurant) : Non ! Ne partez pas ! Restez, je vous en prie !  
Kéro : Sèche tes larmes, pitchoune ! Tant que tu penseras à nous, nous resterons auprès de toi !  
Yué : Et n'oublie pas de puiser en toi pour redevenir toi-même !   
Kéro (--) : Faut toujours que tu gâches ces scènes-là !  
Yué : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, veux-tu !  
Kéro (--) : C'est toujours pareil ! Même du temps de Clow, fallait que tu casses tout ! Heureusement qu'il est plus là d'ailleurs ! Il ne peut plus prendre ta défense !  
Yué : Tu as toujours été jaloux de la complicité entre Clow Read et moi !   
Kéro : Peuh ! Arrête de divaguer mon vieux !  
Enfin, ils disparurent définitivement et la jeune femme, malgré les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire ironique. Même mort, il fallait qu'ils se chamaillent ! Tout à coup, une lumière entoura la maîtresse des cartes et lorsque celle-ci se dissipa de la même façon que celle qui avait fait apparaître Kéro et Yué, l'on vit une sorte de cristal en forme de fleur de cerisier (ben tiens) sortir du cœur de la jeune femme.  
Sakura : La clef est en moi ! Bien sûr…_

Shina : Toi, tu vas voir !  
Elle se mit à courir, épée en main, en direction d'une espèce de fée tout minime tenant en main un sceptre bleu dont l'emblème ressemblait à un oreiller (quelle idée !). Ella essaya de la frapper avec l'épée, sans succès. Celle-ci avait été plus rapide et s'était échapper de la zone d'attaque. Elle ne put souffler longtemps car les autres magiciens se ruèrent sur elle et essayèrent de l'attraper, effort inutile. Fatiguée de tout ce remue-ménage, elle leva son sceptre, bien décidée à les endormir pour avoir la paix. Pour être bien sûr de les endormir, elle les paralysa de tous mouvements. Shaolan et les autres regardèrent, impuissants, la carte lancée son attaque. Tout était fini et tous le savaient. Seul Tomoyo ne sembla pas se préoccuper de ce petit détail. Caméra en main, elle ne faisait que filmer le combat qui durait depuis un bon moment, à son grand bonheur (façon de parler en ce qui la concerne). La carte, avec un petit sourire mesquin lança son sort et tous virent un faisceau lumineux se diriger vers eux. Ils fermèrent les yeux et attendirent la fin… Cependant, rien ne se produisit. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils virent qu'ils étaient entourés d'un bouclier rose. Ils remarquèrent aussi une personne qui se tenait devant celui-ci. Elle portait une magnifique robe rose et blanche moulante mettant en valeur sa beauté, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains aux magnifiques reflets miels et ses yeux verts émeraude en amande remplissait un visage d'ange.   
Jeune femme : Eternal Sleep ! Il suffit de tout le mal que tu fais ! En conséquence, je vais te capturer ! Nos amis la virent sortir un sceptre semblable à celui de Sakura sauf qu'il était rose. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout un paquet de cartes roses sortit de nulle part et se postèrent devant la jeune femme.  
Jeune femme : J'en appelle à vous toutes, mes fidèles cartes ! Unissez-vous et aidez-moi à vaincre mon ennemi au nom du pacte stellaire ! Je vous l'ordonne !  
Aussitôt, toutes les cartes se libèrent et foncèrent sur la petite fée qui ne put les esquiver tant les attaques étaient nombreuses (61 cartes qui attaquent, c'est pas rien !).   
Jeune femme : Retourne à la forme qui est tienne, Wildfield Card, je te l'ordonne !  
Quelques secondes plus tard, une carte, semblables aux autres mais d'un nom différent, vint se blottir dans les mains de la jeune inconnue.  
Shina : Qui es-tu ?  
La mystérieuse inconnue se retourna, sourit et ensuite, se dirigea vers eux. Méfiants, tous se mirent sur la défensive à part Tomoyo qui filmait. Justement, c'est vers cette dernière que la jeune femme se dirigeait. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle regarda longuement Tomoyo qui, surprise, baissa son caméscope. L'inconnue lui sourit avant de placer ses mains sur le visage de la japonaise et de prononcer une incantation. Aussitôt, une lumière aveuglante suivit et un cri de douleur retentit. Shaolan et les autres voulurent aider Tomoyo mais restèrent pétrifiés face à cette scène inédite. Quelques minutes plus tard, après d'atroces souffrances, Tomoyo s'évanouit dans les bras de la femme qui l'allongea par terre.  
Meiling : Que lui as-tu fait ?   
Jeune femme (voix douce) : Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je n'ai fait que la libérée du sortilège qui l'habitait depuis ces 8 dernières années.   
Eriol : Sakura, c'est bien toi ?  
Elle les regarda un instant puis leur sourit tendrement. Aucun doute possible ! Ils avaient en face d'eux la maîtresse des cartes. Pourtant, à leurs yeux, c'était difficile à croire ! Evidemment, ils n'avaient jamais connu la véritable Sakura alors, la voir en face d'eux, ça leur paraissait incroyable. Soudain, Sakura se sentit très fatiguée et de suite, elle s'effondra sous leurs yeux…

En voilà un autre de terminer ! Je ne peux que vous dire une chose : On se rapproche de la fin de cette aventure ! En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez à l'adresse suivante :   
Sakura888.

PS : Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui me laissent un com ! Ca me fait grandement plaisir !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : Hypnotisme et déclaration

Un jeune homme se promenait, près des écuries d'un haras (NDA : le haras se situe à 12 heures de cheval de L'ancien Paris, vous allez comprendre de quoi je parle) dans lequel il s'était abrité, lui et ses amis (Je sais ! Y a mieux comme endroit, mais que voulez-vous ? Quand pas d'idées… Pas d'idées !UU). Il entendit soudain un bruit provenant de la prairie et s'y rendit calmement. Arrivé à destination, il remarqua une jeune femme de 20 ans aux airs tristes, qui caressait, songeuse, l'encolure de son cheval, une magnifique bête aux yeux verts émeraude comme son propriétaire. Il s'avança doucement vers la jeune femme… Sakura réfléchissait tranquillement tout en caressant l'encolure de Nadeshico. Elle songeait à ses huit dernières années. Elle n'en avait rien oublié ! Le pire, pour elle, était qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de toutes les méchancetés qu'elle avait pu dire aux gens qu'elle rencontrait.  
Sakura (pensant) : Tout compte fait, j'aurais du rester sous l'effet de ce sortilège ! Je souffre encore de la perte des gens que j'aimais et de plus, le fait de me souvenir de ces années où j'ai blessé les gens par des remarques désagréables ne fait qu'accroître ce souhait ! Je ne sais plus… Ai-je bien fait d'écouter Kéro et Yué ?  
Voix : Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Sakura (surprise): Li ?  
Shaolan : Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, je me trompe ?  
Sakura (triste): Et bien… C'est-à-dire que je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'écouter Kéro et Yué ! (Leur a tout expliqué sur l'apparition des 2 gardiens !)  
Shaolan (caressant l'encolure de Nadeshico) : Et pourquoi ?  
Sakura (versant quelques larmes) : Mon cœur me fait si mal !  
Shaolan (mettant son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune femme) : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca va aller !  
Sakura (tout sourire) : Moui… Tu as raison !  
Shaolan : Mais oui, tu verras ! Au faite, appelle-moi Shaolan !  
Sakura (joyeuse) : Alors, appelle-moi Sakura ! Ami ?  
Shaolan (souriant) : Ami !  
Ils se serrèrent la main, scellant ainsi leur toute nouvelle amitié. Ensuite, ils rentrèrent, non sans cesser de rire sur les dernières bêtises de Meiling (Aller savoir ce qu'elle a encore pu faire !UU).  
Tomoyo : Tiens, mais qui voilà ?  
Shaolan : De qui tu parles ?  
Tomoyo (ptit sourire) : À vous voir ensemble, on pourrait s'imaginer des choses !  
Sakura (naïve) : Woé ?  
Shaolan (qui a tout compris, rouge pivoine) : Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Tomoyo ! On ne faisait rien de mal !  
Tomoyo : Mais qui vous dit que je parlais de « ça » ?  
Shaolan (encore plus rouge) : ……  
Tomoyo (en s'éloignant) : Ihihi ! Bon, j'y vais ! Shina et Meiling m'attendent ! (Etoiles dans les yeux) Je dois leur faire essayer leurs nouveaux costumes ! Ahahah !  
Sakura et Shaolan (goutte d'eau style manga derrière la tête) : ……….  
Sakura : Au faite, que voulait-elle dire par « on pourrait s'imaginer des choses » ?  
Shaolan (gêné) : Rien, rien ! Elle voulait nous embêter, c'est tout !  
Sakura (naïve) : Woé ?  
Shaolan (pour se sortir de l'embarras) : Bah wé ! Bon, allons nous préparer à partir !  
Sakura (): D'accord !  
Le lendemain matin…

Shina : Bon, personne n'a rien oublié ? Tomoyo : Oh nooooooooooonnnnn !   
Les autres : Qu'est-ce qui passe ?  
Tomoyo : C'est embêtant !  
Les autres ??? Tomoyo (soupir) : J'ai oublié de recharger la batterie de mon caméscope ! BANG (sont tous tombés à la renverse !)  
Meiling : De ce côté-là, y a aucune différence avec avant (quand elle était froide et méchante) !  
Sakura (faisant apparaître quelque chose avec sa magie) : Tiens, Tomoyo ! Une batterie toute neuve !  
Tomoyo (étoiles dans les yeux) : Oh merci ma chérie !  
Shina : Hum, hum ! Bon, maintenant que ce petit souci de dernière minute est réglé, pouvons-nous partir ?  
Les autres : OUI !  
Sakura : Au faite, c'est encore où qu'il faut aller ? J'ai déjà oublié !  
Shaolan : Il faut se rendre à l'ancienne capitale de France !  
Sakura : Youpie ! J'ai toujours rêvée de visiter Paris !  
Meiling : Malheureusement, tout n'est plus que ruine là-bas ! C'est pour ça qu'ils ont changé de capitale ! Tout est détruit, rien n'a su résister ! Il n'y a même eu aucun survivant !  
Sakura : Oui, je sais !  
Shina (de mauvaise humeur) : Hey, les deux commères ! Si vous avez fini de faire la parlotte, on pourrait peut-être y aller, non ? On est assez en retard comme ça !  
Meiling : Qui sait qu'tu traites de commères ?  
Shina : A ton avis ?  
Eriol, Misao et Shaolan : Ca suffit !  
Tomoyo et Sakura : Ihihih !  
Ils se mirent enfin en route. 12 heures plus tard, ils pénétrèrent enfin dans l'ancien Paris. Le paysage qui s'offrait à eux leur fit remonter les tripes. En effet, c'était une vision d'horreur ! Aucun bâtiment n'avait tenu en place. De plus, les corps des citoyens de Paris gisaient encore sur le sol. En faite, il faudrait plutôt dire les squelettes car cela faisait huit ans qu'ils étaient là. Les autres humains avaient tellement été dégoûtés en voyant le sang, des cerveaux qui traînaient loin de leurs propriétaires ou encore des corps déchiquetés qu'ils étaient vite partit, laissant derrière eux ces pauvres malheureux à leur triste sort (Que la France entière me pardonne mais fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose !). Pour conclure le tout, l'odeur nauséabonde de mort pesait entièrement (Façon de parler) sur tout Paris (l'ancien) malgré que 8 années s'étaient écoulées. Nos amis avançaient, un foulard sur la bouche et le nez pour ne pas respirer cette odeur. Bien entendu, ils avaient pensé à en mettre aux chevaux car ceux-ci n'auraient su y résister.   
Sakura : On ne pourra pas continuer longtemps à respirer avec un foulard !  
Shina : Je sais ! Mais j'y pense ! Tu pourrais utiliser Flower pour rendre l'atmosphère plus respirable ! Sakura : Bonne idée !  
Meiling : Et tant que tu y es, utiles Earthy pour enterrer ces malheureux ! J'ai mal au cœur ! Tomoyo : De même pour moi mais au sens propre !  
Sakura : Clé du seau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile, révèle-moi ta véritable apparence ! Moi, Sakura, ton nouveau maître, je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte stellaire ! Libération !  
Une énorme bourrasque de vent se leva, faisant virevolter les cheveux et la jupe de la jeune femme. Quelques secondes plus tard, le vent s'apaisa et un sceptre rose apparu.  
Sakura : Earthy, Flower ! Prenez vie et exécutez votre tâche ! Je vous l'ordonne !  
Un nouveau vent apparu et les cartes désignées prirent vie et exécutèrent l'ordre donné par leur maître. 5 minutes plus tard, les corps enterrés et l'odeur fraîche de printemps rendirent à Paris toute sa beauté d'autrefois.  
Shaolan : Ca, c'est du bon travail ! Même Meiling et Eriol réunis n'auraient pu faire mieux !  
Les 2 concernés : Hey !  
Shaolan (moqueur) : Y a que la vérité qui blesse !  
Shina, Misao, Tomoyo et Sakura : Ahahahaha !  
Après s'être calmé, ils retirèrent leurs foulards et ceux des chevaux. Puis, ils décidèrent de faire le tour de la ville, à la recherche de la nouvelle carte. Après des heures de recherche, ils durent s'arrêter afin de reprendre des forces et de désaltérer les chevaux.  
Misao (UU) : C'est pas possible !  
Shina (UU) : Et pourtant, nous avons cherché partout !  
Meiling (UU) : Et aucune trace de cette fichue carte !  
Sakura : Ne désespérez pas !  
Shaolan : On finira bien par la trouver !  
Tomoyo : Moi, ça m'est égal ! Du moment que je peux continuer à filmer !  
Les autres : Tomoyo !  
Tomoyo (surprise) : Bah quoi ?  
Sakura : ihihihih ! (Se calmant) Bon, en attendant que vous vous reposer, je vais aller me désaltérer ! J'ai vu un distributeur d'eau pas très loin d'ici !  
Les autres : OK !  
Ils regardèrent la jeune femme s'éloigné puis se mirent à discuter sur le fait qu'il ne trouvait pas la carte. Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à apporter une réponse. Tout à coup…  
Voix : Ahhhhhhhh !  
Tomoyo (affolée) : C'était Sakura !  
Ils se levèrent dans un timing parfait et rejoignirent l'endroit d'où provenait le cri. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à cet endroit, ils ne virent rien. Où était Sakura ? Une question qu'il se posait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Ils se mirent à la recherche de la jeune femme mais cela ne donna rien. Aucune trace d'elle.  
Tomoyo (paniquée) : Mais où peut-elle bien-être ? (Criant) Sakura ! Sakura, où es-tu ? (À voix basse, pleurant) Je t'en prie, réponds-moi !  
Meiling : Tomoyo, calme-toi ! Il ne lui ait rien arrivé !  
Tomoyo (hurlant) : Mais comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?  
Eriol (prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras, d'une voix douce et rassurante) : Si tu es sa meilleure amie, tu devrais avoir confiance en elle. Après tout, c'est la plus puissante magicienne du monde entier ! Elle nous reviendra saine et sauve ! J'en suis persuadé !  
Tomoyo (se calmant) : Moui, tu as raison ! Elle nous reviendra en bonne santé et … (étoiles dans les yeux, sortant sa caméra de nulle part) Je serais là pour filmer cet exploit ! BANG (sont tous tombés à la renverse !)  
Shina (énorme goutte d'eau style manga derrière la tête) : Héhéhé, cette fille est dingue !  
Misao (dans le même état) : Peut-être, mais c'est ce qui fait son originalité !  
Shaolan : Aucun doute là-dessus !  
Eriol : Oui, mais y a au moins une chose qui me rassure ! Les autres : Laquelle ?  
Eriol (ptit sourire) : Meiling est encore pire qu'elle !  
BAM  
Meiling (furieuse) : Ca t'apprendra !  
Eriol (se frottant le crâne) : Aie, aie !  
Tomoyo : Ihihih ! Aller, rentrons ! De toute évidence, il n'y a pas de carte par ici ! Cherchons ailleurs !  
Shaolan (surpris) : Et Sakura ?  
Meiling : Shaolan, de qui tu parles ? Il n'y a personne qui s'appelle Sakura, ici !  
Shaolan (de plus en plus surpris) : Mais je…  
Eriol : Shaolan, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?  
Shina : Tu n'aurais pas reçu un coup sur la tête, par hasard ?  
Misao : Je ne sais pas qui est cette Sakura mais de toute évidence, toi, tu ne vas pas bien !  
Shaolan : Euh, non ! Ca va ! Je, j'étais dans mes songes et …  
Meiling (sarcastique) : Ca va pour cette fois ! Bon, allons-y !  
Shaolan : Partez devant, je vous rejoindrai après ! Il y a un mystère que je dois éclaircir immédiatement ! (Pensant) C'est vraiment bizarre ! Il y a encore quelques minutes, ils se préoccupaient tous de Sakura mais maintenant … Bon, soit, ils me font une blague, soit… Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net !   
Les autres ???  
Shaolan : Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais très bien !  
Les autres (pas très convaincus) : Si tu le dis !  
Shaolan : Au faite Shina, je voulais te demander…  
Shina : Je t'écoute !  
Shaolan : Est-ce que Wildfield aurait, par hasard, créer une carte qui nous fasse perdre la mémoire ?  
Shina : Euh, oui, c'est la carte de l'oubli. Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir cela ?   
Shaolan : Pour rien ! (Pensant) Je le savais !  
Il enfourcha son cheval et partit immédiatement au galop, sous les regards désapprobateurs de ses amis. Ceux-ci le pensèrent fou et se demandèrent encore une fois qui était cette Sakura dont il avait parlé. Enfin, ils se dirent qu'il avait sûrement pris un coup sur la tête. Ils enfourchèrent à leur tour leurs chevaux et partir en direction d'une auberge car la nuit n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Trois jours passèrent et Shaolan était encore dehors, à chercher Sakura. Mais pourquoi était-il tout seul pour chercher la jeune femme ? La réponse était bien simple mais pourtant difficile à croire ! Les autres avaient non seulement oublier l'existence de la maîtresse des cartes, mais aussi son existence à lui ! Incroyable mais pourtant vrai ! Il ne comprenait pas ce phénomène cependant, il se doutait bien que deux cartes étaient là-dessous ! La première, la carte de l'oubli et la deuxième, dont il n'avait aucune idée de son identité, la carte responsable de la disparition de la jeune femme. Oh bien sûr, avec sa détermination habituelle, il pourrait retrouver Sakura mais (et oui, un MAIS !) il y avait deux problèmes. Le premier, il ne ressentait plus l'aura de la jeune femme et le deuxième, mais néanmoins le plus important, Paris était encore plus terrible à traverser que le célèbre Labyrinthe du roi Minos. Cependant, pas un instant il ne songea à abandonner les recherches. Il arriva ensuite devant la tour Eiffel, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait c'est-à-dire plus grand-chose. Tout à coup, il vit une ombre. Il clignota des yeux et mis une de ses mains en visière pour distinguer cette ombre mystérieuse. Il s'agissait d'une personne, une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…  
Shaolan : Sakura !  
Il descendit de sa monture et se précipita vers elle. Arrivée devant elle, quelque chose l'intrigua. La jeune femme le regardait pourtant, elle semblait ne pas le voir. Cependant, ce fut ses yeux qu'il jugea des plus étranges. Ils étaient vides et sans vie. La couleur émeraude s'était ternie et le petit éclat de joie qui l'animait avait complètement disparu.  
Shaolan : Est-ce que ça va ?  
Pas de réponse.  
Shaolan : Sakura, réponds-moi !  
Soudain, il vit la jeune femme se mettre en position d'attaque.  
Shaolan : Sakura, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est moi, Shaolan ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! (Sans blague ?)  
Sakura (d'une voix gore et sans vie) : Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile, révèle-moi ta véritable  
apparence ! Moi, Sakura, maîtresse des cartes, je te l'ordonne ! Libération ! (Après que le sceptre soit apparu) Jump, Sword !  
La carte du saut fit apparaître deux petites ailes toute mignonnes à chacun des pieds de la jeune femme tandis que la carte de l'épée transforma le sceptre en une longue épée, fine et tranchante. Toute de suite après, Sakura se mit à attaquer Shaolan qui, surpris, se fit transpercer l'épaule gauche. Une douleur atroce s'empara de lui mais il ne cria pas, étant habitué à recevoir des douleurs encore plus atroces lors de ces entraînements avec Wei, son majordome, lorsqu'il était tout petit. Il invoqua son épée mais n'osa pas attaquer. Il n'avait pas envie de la blesser ou pire, de la tuer. Il tenta de la raisonner.   
Shaolan : Sakura ! Réveille-toi ! C'est moi, Shaolan ! Oh, je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas très bien entendu mais c'est du passé maintenant !  
La jeune femme ne sembla pas tenir compte de cet argument. Elle continua sans relâche ses attaques répétées. Malgré cela, l'on pouvait déceler sa fatigue à l'expression de son visage (quoique c'est peu dire) et à la diminution de sa puissance d'attaque. Une idée lui effleura soudain l'esprit…  
Shaolan (pensant) : Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt ? J'espère que ça va marcher !  
Il s'éloigna de l'air de combat, espérant que la jeune femme tomberait dans le piège. Chose dite, chose faite ! Elle le suivit et commença alors une course poursuite dans tout Paris. Après une heure de course folle, il sentit que la jeune femme s'épuisait de plus en plus vite et en profita pour exécuter son plan. Il réussit à la bloquer contre un chêne et essaya tant bien que mal de la maintenir contre l'arbre. Ensuite, il prit le visage de la maîtresse des cartes entre ses mains et se rapprocha d'elle.  
Shaolan : Sakura, écoute-moi ! Il faut que tu luttes contre cette carte. Tu peux le faire, j'ai toute confiance en toi ! Lors de notre toute première rencontre, je t'ai trouvé incroyablement belle et quelle n'a pas été ma surprise quand je te voyais aussi désagréable envers les autres. Tu t'en souviens ? Je me demandais comment est-ce qu'une jeune femme aussi belle que toi pouvait être aussi désagréable. Lorsque j'ai appris que ce n'était que l'effet d'un sortilège que tu t'étais lancée parce que tu souffrais, je me suis dit qu'il fallait trouvé le contre sort. Oh, je sais que je ne t'ai été d'aucune aide par toutes ses vacheries qu'on a pu se lancé mais… Mais quand tu es redevenue toi-même, tu étais encore plus belle que ce que j'avais pu imaginé et là, je…  
La jeune japonaise, tout au long du discours, s'était arrêté de se débattre et l'avait écouté. Ses yeux n'avaient cessé de s'agrandir de surprise à chaque parole prononcée par Shaolan. Tout au long, leurs visages n'avaient cessé de se rapprocher sans que l'un et l'autre ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Maintenant, ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur le visage.  
Shaolan : Toutes ces semaines passées ensemble m'ont fait réaliser une chose… Je…Mon cœur ne bat que pour une personne. (Doucement, à voix basse) Et cette personne, c'est toi, Sakura !  
Tout en disant cela, il se rapprocha encore et encore jusqu'à ce que finalement, leurs lèvres se rencontrent en un doux baiser. Ils auraient pu rester une éternité comme ça mais le destin en décida autrement…  
Sakura (se décollant et mettant sa tête entre ses mains) : Ahhhhhhhh !  
La jeune femme se retira de l'étreinte du magicien et continua de hurler, effet du à une douleur qui s'était soudainement emparée d'elle. Après d'interminables secondes durant lesquelles Sakura sentit comme un couteau lui transpercer le cœur à plusieurs reprises, la douleur s'en alla et la maîtresse des cartes s'évanouit dans les bras du magicien qui inquiet, la retourna et essaya de la réveiller.  
Shaolan (affolé) : Sakura, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sakura, je t'en prie, réponds-moi !  
Sakura (retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits) : Shao… Shaolan ?  
Shaolan : Est-ce que ça va ?  
Sakura (qui se souvient de tout (notamment du baiser)) : Euh, oui ! Je….  
Soudain, ils furent aveuglés par une lumière des plus étranges. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, ils virent une espèce docteur en chemise blanche mais dont les pupilles des yeux ne tenaient pas en place.  
Shaolan : C'est une carte ! (J'avais pas remarqué, et vous ?)  
Sakura (essayant de se relever) : Alors il faut la capturer !  
Shaolan : Doucement ! Tu n'es pas en état !  
Sakura : Mais on ne peut pas la laisser en liberté !  
Shaolan : Je vais t'aider à la capturer. Tu es tellement faible que tu n'arrives même plus à rester sur tes jambes !  
Il l'aida à se relever et l'appuya contre un arbre. Ensuite, il partit s'occuper de la carte. La jeune femme tenait son sceptre entre les mains et attendait, tranquillement, le signal de Shaolan. Dès que celui-ci le donna, elle lança son incantation et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la carte fut capturée et vint se loger dans les mains de la maîtresse des cartes. Shaolan se rapprocha d'elle afin de lire le nom de la carte qui leur avait causé ces soucis : The Hypnotism.  
Shaolan : Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m'attaquais et pourquoi tes yeux avaient changés de couleur !  
Sakura (remarquant la blessure) : Mais alors ! C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ?   
Shaolan : Oui mais tu étais hypnotisée ! Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais !  
Sakura (en larmes) : Non ! Je n'ai pas d'excuses ! En tant que maîtresse des cartes, j'aurais du me libérer de son emprise ! Je…. Je ne suis qu'une incapable !  
Shaolan (la prenant dans ses bras, lui relevant la tête) : Ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça que tu es redevenue toi-même alors c'est normal que tu n'aies pas su résister au pouvoir de cette carte ! Il te faut attendre encore un mois au moins avant de recouvrir la totalité de tes pouvoirs ! (Se rapprochant) Et puis, entre nous, ça m'a permis quelque chose…  
Sakura (gênée car elle se souvient du baiser ) : Euh… Je… 

Il commença à rapprocher son visage et la jeune femme, au départ paralysée, ne broncha pas lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Que du contraire, elle le lui rendit avec amour. Lorsqu'ils se décollèrent (à regret), ils se regardèrent longuement avant de se sourire amoureusement  
Sakura et Shaolan : Je t'aime ! (Que c'est mimi ! C'est pas beau ça ?soupir) Tout à coup, une lumière orange (La couleur des cartes de Wildfield avant qu'elles ne deviennent rose lorsque transformées en Sakura Cards) fit son apparition entre nos deux tourtereaux. Celle-ci dissipée, ils virent, entre eux, une carte orange dont la couleur et la forme les mirent rapidement sur la piste d'une nouvelle carte de Wildfield. Quelques secondes plus tard, la carte devint blanche pour devenir rose par la suite. Signe qu'elle s'était transformée en Sakura Cards. Ils y lurent le nom de cette nouvelle carte : The Feeling. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois (Z'en ont jamais marre ?OO). Ensuite, ils rentrèrent retrouvés leurs amis où Sakura les retira de l'emprise d'une autre Wildfield Card : The Forgotten. Ils racontèrent tous les événements qui s'étaient passés en n'omettant aucun détail. Tout au long du discours, Shina et les autres se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds se confondirent en excuses de s'être laisser facilement prendre par la carte. Shaolan et Sakura acceptèrent leurs excuses. Lorsqu'ils racontèrent la déclaration, Ils virent Tomoyo brandirent son caméscope avec des étoiles dans les yeux et leur tourna autour pour les filmer, comme ils s'y attendaient fortement. Malgré cela, une énorme goutte d'eau style manga vint se loger derrière leurs têtes.  
Tomoyo (soupir, abaissant son caméscope) : Ce qui est désolant, c'est que je n'ai pas été là pour filmer la déclaration ! BANG (tous tombés à la renverse)  
Shaolan : Bon, ben, y a pas trop le choix ! Sakura, va falloir se sacrifier !  
Sakura (qui décidément, n'a core rien compris) : Woé ? De quoi tu…  
Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'achever sa phrase que Shaolan l'embrassa fougueusement, au grand plaisir de Tomoyo qui ralluma son caméscope et cria de bonheur qu'elle était aux anges (Je me demande ce qu'il lui faut pour qu'elle soit au paradis ou au septième ciel).


End file.
